Hail To The Thief
Log Title: Hail To The Thief Characters: Sheikh Mohammed, Sheikh Saud, General Alawai, Anwar Assan, Hanna Assan Location: Trucial Abysmia Date: February, 2013 TP: Trucial Abysmia Election Summary: Sheikh Saud's call for open elections leads to an opportunity that will result in Cobra reestablishing their hold onto the country of Trucial Abysmia. In addition, the world gets a look at a new, arrogant, and possibly dangerous new leader. Election Night Trucial Abysmia - Western Asia Trucial Abysmia, officially known as the Kingdom of Trucial Abysmia, is a state in Western Asia, located in the the southeast of the Arabian Peninsula in Western Asia in the east of the Persian Gulf, sharing a border with Oman to the south, and sea borders with United Arab Emirates to the west and Benzheen to the east. The emirate of Trucial Abysmia covers an area of 1,700 square km. The capital city and home of most residents is also called Trucial Abysmia. The city has a population of 263,217 as of 2008. The city has two main sections, Old Trucial Abysmia and Nakheel, on either side of a creek. It is served by the Trucial Abysmia International Airport. Apart from the northern part where the city of Trucial Abysmia is situated, it also has one large enclave in the South near Hatta, and a few small islands on the Persian Gulf. Trucial Abysmia has larges oil reserves and is a large oil exporter. Oil accounts for more than 90 of exports and nearly 75 of government revenues, facilitating the creation of a welfare state although the share of the non-oil economy is growing recently. It has also large natural gas reserves. Obvious exits: Western Asia leads to Middle East - Asia/Arabia. ast leads to Benzheen - Western Asia. est leads to Persian Gulf - Western Asia. Election Night! That's what's everyone is talking about around Trucial Abysmia. So far - the popular consensus is: Assan is too radical. Mohammed - too young and reactionary. Meaning... despite all the 'reforms' promised, Sheikh Saud will be comfortably elected. However, General Alawai is quickly fielding calls. He's with Sheikh Mohammed as the election results are coming in. Sheikh Mohammed paces in his luxurious apartments. Even know he KNOWS the people are with him, he still frets. What if they can't see his grandeur? What if they're fooled by the lies and half-truths spread about him on the Internet? He really needs to work to get that more restricted... The panel covering the election look on in absolute stunned silence as the first returns come in. "Well...this...is...indeed - a shock. Now, this ... this is preliminary... but... right now, we have it as... Assan - 28 percent. His highness Sheikh Saud 31 percent... and Shiekh Mohammed at... 35 percent!" Sheikh Mohammed gasps, spinning around to verify what he just heard, dark eyes wide with surprise. General Alawai places his hands behind his back and nods in approval. He looks at Sheikh Mohammed. "Your highness - I believe it is time to thinking of a transition team. First off... Assan has repeatedly mocked you. A good, strong demonstration would be to place him back in his political place. As a prisoner of this great land for insulting its holy leader." A few more returns go in. General Alawai isn't stupid. He ensures the voting is suppressed JUST enough not to give Mohammed a ridiculous lead. But as a point or two rise, Mohammed's lead becomes more comfortable. The anchors look in, stunned. One anchor stammers "I just... hold on... I'm just trying to grasp...I mean...this...this is incredible. NONE of the polling..." Sheikh Mohammed nods. "I agree. Assan has to be dealt with, as well as the new constitution. I won't have my power curtailed by some people of paper." Sheikh Mohammed's surprise turns serious, as his young mind immediately begins to focus on his upcoming rule. General Alawai gestures Mohammed to leave. "To the motorcade." General Alawai comfortably leaves the luxurious apartment, the first time he's done this without needing to hide. Sheikh Mohammed grins brightly, taking the lead and walking with an arrogant swagger that's been missing while he anxiously watched the poll numbers rise. Sheikh Mohammed says, "General, I have to ask you a question." Sheikh Mohammed pauses at his stretch armored SUV while his guards open the door and check it out for the dozenth time. General Alawai slides into the motorcade and radios security to assist him in arresting Assan. He leans back and bows respectfully to Sheikh Mohammed. "Yes, your excellency?" Sheikh Mohammed settles in across from the general as the motorcade moves forward. "You have been indepensible to me during this transition. How attached to you to your current job?" General Alawai shrugs modestly. "My...lifelong mission, your excellency, is to serve." He places his hand over his heart and bows slightly to Sheikh Mohammed. "I shall serve you in however way you please." Sheikh Mohammed smiles, seeming happy at the response. "Well, I was wondering... how does 'Prime Minister Alawai' sound to you?" General Alawai takes his smart phone and punches in some commands. He then makes a quick call into his military base. "When you are within reach of Assan's home, cut communication - " Sheikh Mohammed's grin widens and takes on a predatory air as he imagines what is going to happen to the smug activist. General Alawai smiles and bows. "If that is your wish..." He adds "Your highness - a suggestion... Cobra...has been instrumental in financing this campaign. As...an advisor - I strongly urge you that your first order of business is to do away with your father's antiquated, harsh...policies against our friends." Sheikh Mohammed nods. "Then as your first act as Prime Minister, I want you to contact Cobra and have them prepare an offer of alliance. I won't be turning down any offers that will benefit Trucial Abysmia. General Alawai nods calmly, "It shall be done." Sheikh Mohammed nods. "Good." Anwar Assan's House Meanwhile at Assan's house, he gets up and yells into the phone. "Where are the overseers?! This is NOT the result! This is an absolute farce!" Assan's place is currently filled with frantic, stunned aides. He is the only candidate that has a party with wine. Assan then goes to a phone and calls his contact at the BBC. He barks into his receiver "I WILL fight this! I guarantee! Bring Human Rights Campaign into this area. I GUARANTEE you will find fraud!" Assan frowns, his temper flaring. "I don't care what it takes, I am -...hello? Hello?! Hello?!" Some of Assan's friends look on in stunned silence as the TV screens turn to snow and several 'Unable to Locate Page' notifications come up on the Internet. The motorcade converges outside Assan's house. Two Humvees approach as well. Armed guards open the door for General Alawai. The general looks at Mohammed. "For your entertainment, I humbly request I handle this...but you shall get a chance to speak with him." Sheikh Mohammed grins. "Certainly. I will leave you to your work." Assan's wife looks outside as she sees armed guards approach. She looks over at Assan. "Assan! look!" Sheikh Mohammed settles back, daydreaming about having Assan tortured, telling the Autobots to stick it, redecorating the palace... The guards, with Sheikh Mohammed in tow behind walk quickly to the door. General Alawai moves to the front and bangs on the door. A few more knocks, and a visibly shaken Assan looks at General Alawai. His face reddens and he points a finger at Alawai. "What are you doing here? Don't you see a national emergency is going on? An election is being stolen! A...A..." He looks as he sees Sheikh Mohammed's face and Assan steps back. "No..." Sheikh Mohammed grins evilly. "Oh, yes. You think you could defame me and get away with it?" General Alawai remains stone-faced. "Anwar Assan... you are being placed under arrest for dishonoring the ruling Saud family..." Assan's wife's eyes widen in horror, remembering her husband's previous capture. "NO!" Anwar Assan looks on in horror as he looks at Sheikh Mohammed. He looks around, calling out to anyone, "Call my lawyer! Call the BBC!" Two guards shackle Assan. General Alawai points to the guards and gestures them to drag Assan over to Sheikh Mohammed. "The people have spoken, Assan - " Sheikh Mohammed nods. "Indeed," he agrees. "I told you the people wouldn't agree to your Western-influenced decadence and rejection of our core values!" One of the handlers takes a black hood and prepares to place it over Assan's head. General Alawai looks at Sheikh Mohammed. "If we are done here, I believe it is time to vacate your apartment... and return to your TRUE home, your highness." Sheikh Mohammed grins. "I think I'll keep my flat for 'entertaining,' but you're right. It's time I take my rightful place at the palace at last. I trust you'll see that Assan and his wife are comfortable? Assan's wife backs up as two guards come to subdue her. She shakes her head and screams. "NO!" But she's quickly apprehended. However, she's not blindfolded. She cries out "Anwar!!" - before Assan is placed in one of the SUV's and is taken to an undisclosed location. Outside of Anwar Assan's House General Alawai smiles and looks at Shiekh Mohammed as he is being led back into the motorcade. "If you are wise in your picks, I guarantee you will have plenty of time for entertaining." Sheikh Mohammed says in Arabic, "I'm sure I'll find the time eventually, once you and I get this country back on track!" Sheikh Mohammed says in Arabic, "I can't wait to look my dad in the eye and make him acknowledge he was wrong." ( Radio) General Alawai transmits, "*Cobra Commander's phone rings - most likely he's receiving real-time updates*" to Cobra Commander. (Radio) Cobra Commander sends General Alawai a radio transmission, ' Greetings. To whom do I have the pleasure?' (Radio) General Alawai transmits, "Your excellency, it's General Alawai. Time is short - but I would like you, Destro, and Tomax and Xamot to being ironing out trade and labor agreements with our wonderful country." to Cobra Commander. (Radio) Cobra Commander sends General Alawai a radio transmission, 'That is very good news, General.' (Radio) General Alawai transmits, "We will be in contact the next few days." to Cobra Commander. (Radio) Cobra Commander sends General Alawai a radio transmission, 'Excellent. I'll have my representatives prepare an offer. Please offer my congratulations to your new emir.' General Alawai looks at Sheikh Mohammed and says cautiously "Assan...is deserving of what he will be getting. But your father... I... recommend another course of action. Though he will no doubt have his supporters, an arrest may be...too harsh of a statement. The Palace of the Ruling Family of Trucial Abysmia Sheikh Saud has connected. Sheikh Saud is waiting with his wife. He frowns and mutters, "This...is this is a travesty - " In his palace, he continues to phone governmental officials to demand a recount or oversight. Sheikh Mohammed looks surprised at the general's words. "Arrest? Are you kidding? No, no -- my parents aren't to be harmed." General Alawai brazenly walks up the presidential palace, past armed guards, directly to Sheikh Saud's room. Sheikh Mohammed follows, looking around with unfettered glee. General Alawai stops and nods to Sheikh Mohammed. "A wise move, your excellency." He stops to the closed door and moves out of the way, gesturing Sheikh Mohammed. "Your highness... you may open the doors to YOUR palace now..." Sheikh Mohammed grins, and nods, and suddenly dramatically throws open both doors to his father's -- ahem, HIS new quarters. Sheikh Saud frowns as General Alawai's planning has resulted in less and less governmental officials are ready for Sheikh Saud's beck and call. Sheikh Saud and his wife both jump at the flinging of the door, seeing their son. Sheikh Saud looks as if he's just been kidney punched. "Son?!" General Alawai looks at Shiekh Saud and says in a strong tone that sounds like he's been rehearsing for years, "Sheikh Saud - the people have spoken. And in accordance with our rule of law, you are to give up power immediately." Hanna leers at General Alawai. "We will do NO such thing!" She then approaches her son. Shaking her head, she admonishes "You did NOT win!" She points a finger at General Alawai, "I know the military has something to do with this! They oversaw everything!" Sheikh Mohammed sneers down at his parents. "You will address me as Your Highness, and yes, it is done." Sheikh Saud licks his lips and gulps, looking at his son and his alarming sneer. "Son... you are NOT ruler... we... there has to have been a mistake." Sheikh Mohammed says in Arabic, "No, dad. YOU wanted an election. YOU wanted the people to decide, and they have. Your weakness has left you without support, and it's time that Trucial Abysmia returned to its former glory. Do the right thing and stand aside as your brother did, and accept unconditional exile, as you deserve." Hanna's eyes widen. "WHAT?! Exile?!" General Alawai stands at attention, but gently taps a button, summoning 2 armed guards. Then 2 more. Then 3 more arrive. The guards slowly surround Hanna and Sheikh Saud. General Alawai remains expressionless. Sheikh Mohammed says in Arabic, "Yes, mother, exile." Sheikh Saud says, "Son!" He looks at Sheikh Saud and frowns. A sense of complete betrayal overwhelming the soon leader-to-be. "You traitor!" He looks at Sheikh Mohammed. "Do NOT address your mother in that way!" General Alawai says flatly "I only exist to serve the leader of this land. And according to your wishes, tonight, that leader is now Sheikh Mohammed." Sheikh Mohammed looks back at his father in disdain. Sheikh Saud looks on helplessly as the guards looking at him and his wife. The guards who obeyed their every whim 2 hours ago are now looking at them with stone expressions in their eyes. General Alawai leans over to Sheikh Mohammed. Sheikh Mohammed says in Arabic, "You are the traitor, father. You tried to end our rule, for your own selfish concerns, and under the unwise advice of Mother. So I'll address you both any way I please. Pack whatever personal belongings you wish to take with you to exile, and decide where you want to go. I'll arrange safe passage for you." General Alawai mutters to Sheikh Mohammed, "If you wish to exile them, they will need to be placed in a holding area. This palace has such an area, but if you wish to make a statement to this nation and have our media FILM them leaving - we could do that." He adds "The apartment complex you lived in - it has dozens of floors - we could easily house them there." Sheikh Saud says in a weaker tone, "Son...please..." Sheikh Mohammed mutters to you, "Whatever you think is best. I don't want them harmed, but I can't have them remain here, questioning my rule." Sheikh Saud says, "'I' am the leader of this land. At least give the election overseers another chance to recount the votes."" General Alawai nods and says to Sheikh Mohammed, "If I may..." Sheikh Mohammed says in Arabic, "By all means." Sheikh Mohammed turns back to his father. "There will be no recounts. You will not drag this out any further. Be a man once again, and accept your fate." General Alawai approaches Sheikh Saud and Hanna. "In ten minutes, you will be escorted to the luxurious spire hotel. You will be on television for the entire nation to see. It shall be your decision, whether the country sees a panicked leader who may alarm this country and force the military to take action... or the exit of the dignified stewards of this dynasty - who have PEACEFULLY left because the people have spoken." Sheikh Mohammed seems hardened to his parents fate. Sheikh Saud looks at the weapons the guards are brandishing and remembers his own ordered crackdowns. He nods simply and says in Arabic to his wife, "We have no choice this moment." Sheikh Mohammed smiles at the way the General is handling this... he will make a fine minister. General Alawai says callously "We will have a team begin to bring your belongings tomorrow to your new place." Sheikh Saud looks at his son and shakes his head. "I RAISED YOU!" Sheikh Mohammed says in Arabic, "Yes. To be a man. Not a puppet of some woman. You disgust me, Father." Hanna's eyes flare in anger as she's led out by two military officials. "YOU ARE DEAD TO ME!" Outside, a phalanx of cameras quickly assemble. All according to plan. A stretched limo awaits Sheikh Saud and Hanna. Shiekh Saud turns around and gives his son a last pleading look. "Son...please..." Sheikh Mohammed says, "You are both dead to me. However, I will make sure you are both well provided for. I will not be a cruel leader..." Shiekh Mohammed's parents disappear. On the TV screens, 'BREAKING NEWS' is splashed all around as a distraught Hanna leaves. Sheikh Saud forces a smile and waves, hugging his wife and kissing her on the forehead before going in the limo. Sheikh Mohammed watches with stoney silence, pushing down any negative emotions as his parents are led away, possibly never to be seen again. General Alawai looks at Sheikh Mohammed and bows to one knee. "It is done, King Mohammed, ruler of Trucial Abysmia." Sheikh Mohammed grins, forcing himself to savor the victory. "I want all the royal guards replaced with people you trust explicitly." General Alawai gets to his feet. "It will be done, your excellency." Sheikh Mohammed nods his head, pleased. "Good. I'll announce your promotion to Prime Minister when the time is right. It will be soon." "If I may...your excellency - Assan's network - while he was running. I would like to... ensure they do not interfere. We have a record of his supporters. We should began monitoring them immediately, but his presidential staff... I believe your first order as ruler should be to order their arrest," Alawai says. Sheikh Mohammed's grin crawls up the side of his face like a scorpion. "You think of everything, General. It will be done." General Alawai adds, "And a final thing... we will have much to do tomorrow. But this shall be a time for celebration. I will keep you informed of everything, but in the meantime, perhaps it would be best to use your resources in finding ways to celebrate and commemorate your new position." He adds "...for the people of this great land." Sheikh Mohammed nods, suddenly looking serious. "I will. Together, we will make Trucial Abysmia the jewel of Arabia once more." General Alawai smiles. "I believe there will be some young ladies who have missed giving your mineral bath massage. Perhaps tomorrow that will be your first task in restoring normalcy to this land." Sheikh Mohammed nods slowly and distractedly. "If that will help, sure..." He seems less excited than you'd think, however. The Grand Spire - Downtown Trucial Abysmia Miles away, in their new hotel, Sheikh Saud implores his guard for permission to use the phone. "Just to calm my other sons..." the guard shakes his head. "We will discuss communications tomorrow. For tonight, none will be allowed." Dejected, Sheikh Saud goes back with his wife in their empty new living quarters. Sheikh Mohammed settles into his new quarters at the palace.